


Кое-что о спорах. Вьетнам

by Shadow_Of_Moon



Series: Кое-что о спорах [1]
Category: Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Asphyxiation, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 16:44:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10139504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Moon/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Moon
Summary: Каждый спецвыпуск Top Gear - это соревнование. Но что, если наградой победителю бывают не только овации публики?





	

– Ну, и чего ты хочешь?  
До сих пор из номера по соседству, отведённого Джеймсу, доносился только невнятный шум голосов, и Ричард, с головой ушедший в срочную статью, не прислушивался. Так что непривычно резкий голос Джеймса заставил его встрепенуться. Судя по настенным часам, была глубокая ночь, и было непонятно, отчего коллеге не спится.  
– Ну, я думал утащить тебя на пляж и разложить на твоем же драндулете, – ответил Кларксон. – Но увы, у меня сломано ребро, так что придется тебе постараться за двоих.  
Ричард едва не уронил ручку. До этого момента он даже не догадывался, что его коллеги спят друг с другом. И уже тем более странно было, чтобы сдержанный Мэй допускал подобные грязные реплики в свой адрес.  
– Тебя, что ли, разложить на мягкой кроватке? – хмыкнул Мэй.  
– Нет, это ты сегодня проиграл спор, тебе и быть снизу. Я слишком много вынес за это дурацкое путешествие, а Хаммонда тут нет. Так что будешь расплачиваться за двоих. Иди сюда.  
Скрипнул отодвигаемый стул, прозвучали шаги по скрипучему бамбуковому полу, а потом в стену что-то мягко врезалось.   
– Тише, тише, Хамстера разбудишь, – насмешливо произнес Мэй.  
– Тише здесь нужно быть тебе, – рыкнул Кларксон. – И я тебе в этом помогу.  
Вслед за этим послышался какой-то сдавленный не то хрип, не то стон, как-то не слишком похожий на звук удовольствия.  
– Я сказал, что тебе придется стараться за двоих, Мэй, – голос Джереми стал почти не слышен даже сквозь тонкую стену, будто он говорил это любовнику на ухо. – Ну, давай, подрочи себе.  
Хаммонду за стенкой было очень не по себе выслушивать такие откровения коллег, и он совсем было собрался прогуляться к берегу моря, но что-то его смущало. Что-то было не так в сдавленных звуках за стенкой, что-то вообще было не так в поведении его друзей.   
– Ну, давай, сильнее. Я же вижу, как тебе это нравится, – Джереми почти мурчал, как огромный кот. – Такой красивый и такой молчаливый.  
В ответ донесся странный сиплый выдох, будто Мэю нечем было дышать, и Ричард не выдержал. В конце концов, они все взрослые люди, и если его коллеги решили пренебречь конспирацией – это не его вина. Хаммонд на цыпочках выскользнул на балкон, стараясь не скрипнуть дверью. Опасливо огляделся, но в столь поздний час на территории гостиницы никто не бродил. И осторожно перелез через ограждение на соседний балкон. Штора оказалась задернута неплотно, и Ричард, опустившись на колени, смог заглянуть в комнату, да так и замер, ошеломленный открывшимся зрелищем.  
Джеймс стоял у стены, распластавшись по ней, запрокинув голову и вжимаясь в доски затылком. А Джереми сжимал ладонью его горло, упершись второй рукой стену у его виска. И сжимал явно не в шутку – у Джеймса покраснело лицо. А еще – ему это явно нравилось, он вздрагивал, облизывал губы, мотал по мере возможности головой и отчаянно быстрыми движениями дрочил свой член, видневшийся из расстегнутой ширинки. Джереми смотрел ему в лицо, контролируя нажим, иногда опускал глаза к его паху, довольно улыбался, шептал что-то на ухо и снова смотрел в лицо, сильнее сжимая пальцы.   
Хаммонд почувствовал, что джинсы становятся тесны ему в паху. Зрелище было странное, но, несомненно, возбуждающее, и не выглядело насилием, потому что Джеймс даже не пытался оттолкнуть Кларксона, хотя мог бы, ведь его руки были свободны.   
Мэю оставалось недолго, он сбивался с ритма, рука срывалась с члена и он с трудом сдерживал стоны, несмотря на пережатое горло. Джереми, очевидно, хорошо знавший повадки любовника, успел поймать момент и быстро закрыл ему рот ладонью, гася крик. Мэй кончил, содрогаясь всем телом, наверняка стукаясь затылком об стену, и рухнул бы на пол, если бы Джереми не придержал его за плечи.  
Кларксон помог ему опуститься на пол, придерживая за локти, и какое-то время стоял рядом, видимо, позволяя отдышаться. Ричард уж было собрался возвращаться в свой номер, когда Джереми снова пошевелился. Провел по лбу Мэя, откидывая взмокшие пряди, и поднял его голову за подбородок:  
– Все нормально?  
Мэй кивнул, и Ричард удивился, насколько расслабленное было у него выражение лица.  
– Хорошо. Тогда отсоси мне.  
Джемс дрожащими, как Ричард видел от окна, руками расстегнул джинсы Джереми, сел поудобнее и взял в рот его член. Насаживался он глубоко и привычно, Джереми, все так же опираясь о стену руками, нависал над ним, ритмично двигая бедрами, и не пытался сдерживаться.   
Хаммонд поерзал, понял, что у него затекли колени, а стояк слишком болезненный, и перемахнул ограждение, вернувшись на свой балкон. В номере он рухнул на кровать и быстро стянул джинсы с бедер. Тут не было ничего видно, зато уж слышно было отлично. Под пошлые хлюпающие звуки, срывающееся дыхание Джереми и его же короткие приказы он кончил быстро, как мальчишка под порно. Впрочем, сам Джереми продержался не намного дольше, судя по раскатистому, довольному стону.  
А потом Ричад наконец-то снова услышал Мэя.  
– Понравилось? – его голос был сиплым, что неудивительно после такого-то, но очень довольным и ехидным.  
– Еще бы, – Джереми, напротив, едва дышал. – Давай помогу встать.  
– Оставь, у тебя же ребра сломаны.   
Раздалось шуршание, шаги и звон стекла.  
– Тебе налить?  
– Да, давай, – Джереми, зашипел от боли, скрипнуло кресло. – Хорошо, что ты часто проигрываешь.  
– Хорошо, что ты в этот раз выиграл, – отозвался Мэй. – А то вот что бы я делал с тобой, травмированным?  
– Ну, ты не жалуешься на недостаток фантазии, – дружелюбно хохотнул Джереми. – Ладно, я пошел к себе, досыпать.   
– Планируй следующий заезд, громила! – откликнулся Мэй.  
Хлопнула дверь и наступила тишина. Хаммонд смотрел в потолок и думал, что пари коллег, если только он правильно понял его суть, может добавить изюминку к съемкам. И надо бы в нем поучаствовать.


End file.
